


Mamen

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Surreal, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who got into misadventures with her friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On another note, Chapter 1 will basically be covering that "alternate" twist by retreading the events of Chapter 1 of SM from a different angle, so you won't be seeing anything truly different from that story until Chapter 2 of this story. Oh, and although I didn't make any explicit mention of the timeline in SM, we'll just say that that story (and this story, by proxy) begins after "The Thing That Ate Frida's Brain" takes place.The fanfiction is loosely based on creepy twins that appeared in MarimenCarmen2's fanfiction, Surreal Marfer.

A little girl named Mamen with dark brown hair in pigtails,tanned skin and brown eyes and wears a reddish pink cat hat and a lavender outfit.

She was walking happily to home,but when she makes new friends with a zombie and a creepy girl,something bad happens to her.

Scene changes to the cemetery

'' Look, it's not complicated, all you need to do is think scary, Gabi if you please.''

Gabi trying to pop up her head,but opens up her head, exposing her brain ''Take a look''

Mamen takes a look inside Gabi's head, Gabi's brain has 2 eyes and a body; it is tap dancing to some music; Mamen look scared.''Aaaah what was the scariest thing!''

Gabi closes her head

''If only i teach you guys how to be normal

'' Oh come on there's nothing to be......'' heard the mean girls laughing

Mean girl 1 said '' Did you hear Mamen went to the cemetery to make new friends. Ha!''

Mean girl 2 said '' She didn't want to hang out with us because we're the snobs

Mean girls heard a zombie moan

Mean girl 2 said what was that

Mean girl 1 said You idiot it's just....[gulps] a moaning

Mean girls screamed as a zombie rises from his grave


	2. Mamen's Day Out

Mamen's heart sank with disappointment when she spotted Zoe's usual eating spot from a distance…

But no Zoe in sight. Though she saw familiar faces, people who could point out where her adoptive sister could be hanging out right now, it didn't match the ease of confronting her right there and then. Still, she couldn't make a fuss, as if she were given a bag of sour lemons to deal with. Though she only had brief interactions with Zoe's friends, she had no reason to believe that they'd reproach her.

And so, she made her move, closing in on the two friends who were too caught up in their conversation to notice Mamen until she took a seat across from them.

"Hi, Manny," Mamen said to the boy with chocolate black hair before turning her attention to the girl with bright blue hair. "Hey, Frida."

Manny gave back the greeting in kind. "Hey, Mamen."

Mamen thought she'd be in the clear to cut to the chase after that, but Frida was quick to chime in.

"You're the first Vazquez that's sat with us in quite a while," she said, her grin dropped and her shoulders sagged.


End file.
